Dezel Phenex-Hyoudou
Dezel Phenex-Hyoudou, also known by his respective surnames, is a major character in the upcoming fanfiction, "Highschool D/EX/D." He is a third year student at Kuoh Junior High, known for his exotic looks and his fiery temper. Dezel is both a Pureblood Devil of the Phenex Clan, and a half-blooded Humanoid Dragon. He is the son of Issei Hyoudou and Ravel Phenex, and is one of the youngest of seven children, being a year younger than his older brother, Xander. His power as a Devil is not as prominent as his older siblings, being ranked at AAA-Class, but is quite powerful in his own right. He is the wielder of the Artificial Sacred Gear, Burgundy Requiem, a Sacred Gear based on the Longinus Incinerate Anthem. He is envious of Kamui and Isane's achievements, and wishes to one day surpass them both, striving to become a Great Satan and assume the position of Leviathan. Appearance As noted by both Ravel and Rias, Dezel appears to resemble his uncle Riser back in his teenage years, inheriting his mother's blonde hair and his father's brown eyes. His casual attire consists of a light red v-neck t-shirt with black edgings and denim jeans, complete with heavy leather boots that reach up to his knees. He has a well-toned body, thus earning much unneeded attraction from the opposite sex. Whenever Burgundy Requiem is active, his eyes turn red, and red markings begin to cover his body. Personality Dezel, much to Kamui's displeasure, is something of a brash, hard-headed delinquent. Having grown up in the accomplishments of his parents, and later on, his older siblings, he became overshadowed and at times felt that he was simply recognized as the child of one of the most strongest Devils in the world. As a result, he began to strike out, letting his temper get the best of him, and often getting into fights. At first, it seemed as if he were going through a rebellious phase at a young age, but as time progressed, it became apparent that the change was starting to actually become apart of him. While he did not lash out at his family, he was frustrated by the fact that everyone only saw him as the child of Issei Hyoudou, and not as Dezel Phenex-Hyoudou. In addition, he felt jealous by his elder siblings' innate talent, as they had all become High-Class Devils shortly after awakening to their Demonic Power. That said, he genuinely loves his siblings, and cares for the world of them. Being the oldest youngest sibling, he is significantly closer to the younger children than the others, and often cares for them with Xander. According to Isane, he is very much like his mother, being a hardcore tsundere who, despite all of his protests, is a very caring and gentle person beneath that rough exterior of his. In spite of his delinquent attitude, he helps out others whenever he can, and does not stand to see others being abused by those with power, hence leading to him becoming a defender of the weak, in a manner of speaking. As a result, he is very popular with the underclassmen. Dezel has also proven himself to be a very studious, and diligent individual. Having aspirations to become the new Leviathan in order to become recognized for his own achievements, he studies very hard and works heavily, evident by his mastery over his Sacred Gear in little under a year. At school, he is even an honors student, possessing perfect grades, in spite of his rep of getting into fights, despite it being for the right reasons. In spite of being envious and frustrated, he greatly loves his parents, though he is slightly off-put by the fact that his father is married to multiple women. However, he does admit that having such a large family makes him feel at peace with himself, as the rare times he felt truly at peace, and could forget about his frustrations, was the times with his family. He is also quite emotional regarding them as well, having nearly broken down into tears when meeting his mother for the first time. He does display some level of disgust towards his uncle, RIser, evident by him punching the man in the face and calling him a disgusting siscon. Much like his elder siblings, Dezel has also inherited his father's perverted nature, having a fetish for tsundere girls. History Dezel was born to Issei Hyoudou and Ravel Phenex several years after the events that transpired regarding Trihexa, and is one of the youngest children, only a year yonger than Xander, Xenovia's son. The Hyoudou family's history is relatively unknown, other than that, at some point in time, Isane had awakened to his demonic power, and under the recommendation of Yuuto Kiba, began training with his parents, alongside the other children. Sadly, unlike his accomplished elder siblings, Dezel's power was only on par with that of Mid-Class Devils, and feeling overshadowed by both his older brothers and father's achievements, began acting out. However, it was wouldn't be until three years later that tragedy struck the family when an unknown catastrophe, which they refer to as The Fall, occurred, which had all but wiped out nearly every living thing in existence. The Three Factions were left in shambles, with so few of them left to fight back against the unknown entity responsible for the event. The Grigori was all but destroyed, the Satans dead, and the Archangels slain, with only Gabriel remaining. Dezel and the other children had survived, but their parents, who had been on the front lines, had not been so lucky. Dezel and the remaining members of his family left Kuoh, taking shelter in Valhalla, as Odin had promised to look after them in case anything had happened. The old god had done his best to explain everything, but even he was thrown for a loop, as the entity responsible for the destruction of nearly all supernatural beings is unlike anything they have ever encountered. Xander and Brunhilde believe that they should fight against the entity, but are immediately put down by Kamui and Dezel, who mention that if they're parents couldn't defeat it, then what chance could they possible have. Isane immediately tries to diffuse the situation, but the news of his parents' deaths has left him emotionally exhausted. Shinjiro and Mary realize this, and immediately quell their siblings' squabble, saying that they could return to the matter at hand another time. Afterwards, they head to bed, though their sleep does not last for long when a member of the Greek pantheon, Cronos, arrives with grave news. He informs the Hyoudou family that almost all of the supernatural existences have been wiped out, and there are little to no survivors. Odin, horrified by the recent development, asks the god of time how much time they might possibly have before the creature wipes out all of them, to which Cronon replies, within a week. This answer lets loose a creeping dread upon them, with Shirohime despairing, asking if they is anything they can do to stop this threat. Cronos states that there is none, but then pauses, correcting himself that there is one way. Dezel asks what it is. The god of time answers that they would have to travel through time, which he is capable of doing, though he warns that doing this is risky, as it could possibly change the future and it's course, something that he advises not doing. Kamui, confused, asks why they must return back in time, and at what point. To their surprise, Cronos answers that the entity had grown in power as the years passed by, and that at it's current state, it was easily stronger than Trihexa, Great Red, and even Ophis altogether, and that it only began to accumulate that level of power several years earlier. To their shock, it began to accumulate power around the same time that their father, Issei, had become a Devil. Cronos warns that if they want to stop this entity, they will need to go back to that point in time, but warns them to not and become fully integrated in the past events, as they could possibly erase their own existence, should Issei fall in love with other women. Isane, having rested enough and becoming fully determined, says that they will take that risk if it means that they can see their father again, and stop the entity from growing stronger. Cronos then explains the two rules of their travel through time: 1) They must not alter historical events, such as Kokabiel's attack on Kuoh Academy, nor the Peace Treaty Conference. 2) They cannot reveal their true identities of their parentage to Issei Hyoudou. If either of these rules are violated, then they will be returned to the original point in time, and Cronos will lock down the time stream, as to prevent any further anomalies. The group agree to these terms. Afterwards, Cronos teleports them to his own realm, revealing the mechanical doorway leading to various parts in time. Before their departure, Cronos restates the rules before opening the gate. He asks the group if they are sure they wish to do this. None of them show any signs of backing down. Cronos tells them that once he opens the door, there will be no going back, and asks them again if they want to stop. Kamui tells him that they have already made their decision, and tells him that they will succeed before they enter the gate. Afterwards, the gate closes behind them. Powers and Abilities Equipment Relationships Trivia * Dezel is the oldest of the younger children. * Dezel is the only Mid-Class Devil out of everyone in his family. Isane, Kamui, and Xander are High-Class Devils, and the rest are Low-Class. * Dezel is '5, 5" ft tall, and doesn't like to talk about his weight. * His birthday is July 4th. * Dezel is a fan of the series, One Piece. * In the original draft, Dezel was meant to be a girl, but the idea was later scrapped. * Because of his age, Dezel and his younger siblings do not have Evil Pieces. * In an omake, Dezel has a fetish for tsundere-type girls, having nearly gushed over a girl who had initially been cold to him, but started to open up to him when he saved her from some bullies. * According to the Magicians, his strength is AAA-Class. * Dezel has an unusual amount of life force energy, likely due to the fact that his father's body is made up of Great Red's flesh and Ophis' power. * His favorite food is Enchiladas. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DemonsAnarchy